Christmas at the End of the World
by islashlove
Summary: Even at the end of world the Christmas Star can shine bright as day. This story is based in between seasons two and three.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from 'The Walking Dead' **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle **

**Warning: This is a slash story, which means man on man. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read it. **

**Author's Notes: This story is based between seasons two and three. **

**Story Notes: Even at the end of world the Christmas Star can shine as bright as day. **

**Christmas at the End of the World: By islashlove **

**Chapter 1: A Glimmer of Hope **

The convoy of vehicles made their way slowly down the dark, abandon road. The lights were on low, just like the spirits of those inside. They were a small group of survivors at the end of the world and they were starting to question whether or not it was worth going on. Silence filled the world, the vehicles, and each and every one of them as they watched the darkness pass them by.

Rick was their reluctant leader who now had everything on his shoulders not only the safety of his group but also now the safety of Hershel and his group. Rick questioned whether or not he had it in him, the strength and the knowledge to lead them right, but only time would tell.

He had killed to protect them and now they were scared of him, even to the point of questioning whether or not he was the right choice to be their leader. But in the end, when he gave them the choice of following him or going at it on their own, they followed him.

Most of them, Rick wouldn't have worried about, but Carl was his son and even though Lori had betrayed him, she was pregnant and he couldn't just abandon her.

Daryl hadn't wavered. Rick knew that Daryl could survive out there without them. But he wasn't sure if it was just that Daryl had a misguided loyalty to him or that Daryl just needed someone to tell him what to do. But whatever it was, he was grateful that Daryl had decided to stay with the group.

Hershel was another one that confused Rick. If it hadn't been for his group, Hershel and his lot might have still been safe on the farm. Yet Hershel had spoken up for and chose to follow him, a stranger.

Rick was tired. They all were, but for Rick it was even worse. He was trying to think days ahead, where to go and how to get food to feed them all. Looking out into the darkness, he wondered if God was looking down at them, laughing, or even if he really existed at all.

It was now that something caught Rick's eye. Beeping the horn once, Rick pulled the car he was driving over. Daryl, who was leading with his motor bike, turned around and rode back to Rick.

"What's up?"

"Look, out there," Rick said as he pointed out into the darkness.

Daryl looked out to where Rick was pointing and he could see a light. It looked a bit like a star, but it was too low to be one.

"Could be other survives. You want to check it out?"

"We need to find somewhere to stay for the night."

"Ok, I'll head that way." Daryl turned his bike around again and started to lead the way.

About an hour later, they arrived at the area where the light was coming from. It was a church. Hope started to well up inside everyone as the light meant there was power and since the outside of the church was decorated for Christmas, it meant there had to be someone still alive here.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog were the first to enter so they could make sure everything was clear. Five minutes later they were back, waving everyone inside. Once inside and the main door shut Rick started to hand out orders.

"Daryl, T-Dog, you two with me, the rest of you, secure the windows and doors. Just leave the front ones until last, just in case we have to leave fast."

"And what are you going to do?" Hershel asked.

"We're going to see if we can find anyone still alive and if there is any food."

"We better turn off that star, too; it will attract the walkers," Daryl added.

"Good point, we will be back soon."

As Rick, Daryl and T-Dog headed off, the rest went about covering the windows and barricading the doors. When done, they moved a few things to make a large makeshift bed.

While all of this was happening, Daryl, Rick and T-Dog had found the priest and a small family locked in a room in the back of the church. They had all turned. After the men had put them down, they found the switch for the Christmas star.

As they were heading back to the rest they passed a small kitchen. Opening the fridge, Rick was surprised to find it full of food. He also noticed that it was food that most people ate at Christmas.

"Looks like the priest was expecting guests for Christmas," Rick said.

"Well…he got some, us." Daryl grabbed some food and put it on a plate.

"Rick, the food isn't going to last long once the power goes out."

"I know, let's take some back to the group. We can grab the rest later." Rick grabbed some turkey, ham and roast pork, along with beans and potato salad. Daryl grabbed a few sodas and some water, while T-Dog grabbed plates and cutlery. When they walked back into the main part of the church, they looked like angels.

They sat the food on a nearby table and while the women dished up the plates, Rick had a better look around. Like the outside, the inside of the church had also been decorated for Christmas. Tinsel was hanging everywhere and in one corner was a very large Christmas tree with presents underneath. Rick was wondering how the priest could keep his faith after everything had happened, but he was brought out of his thoughts when Lori handed him a plate of food.

"I think we should give thanks," Carol said.

"Pffft, why? Do you think your God did this?"

"Daryl…how else do you explain it? The light which guided us here, the fridge full of food?"

"You can believe your God did this, but the truth is he never existed. If he did, why the walkers?"

"Daryl, this isn't about what you believe in or even if God exists. This is about hope and the fact that not everyone we meet is going to want to kill us and that there is hope that we can survive this," Hershel answered.

"Ok, I can accept that."

And with that they all bowed their heads and gave a small thank you for the food and shelter for the night. Then they sat down and shared a Christmas dinner. At the end of it, they were all very thankful, not just because they had full stomachs, but because their spirits were also full of hope.

That night everyone got a good night's sleep. In the morning, since there was still no sign of danger so they stayed for about week before the church was overrun by a herd of walkers and they had to move on. But no matter where the walkers would chase them, they would always remember the Christmas dinner they had shared at the end of the world.

**The End **

**Merry Christmas to all my readers! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. **


End file.
